After The Battle
by crayolakitti234
Summary: This is an AU in which Kurt & Blaine  and I guess everyone in Glee  went to Hogwarts during the exact same time that Harry Potter did. During the battle against Voldemort, Kurt & Blaine get seperated and Blaine tries to find Kurt after they've won.


It was dawn, and Hogwarts was practically in ruins.

It wasn't completely falling apart, of course, but it was still pretty badly wrecked after the battle.

If you looked, you'd see broken castle walls, doors ripped completely out of their frames, broken windows... dead bodies.

And all Blaine Anderson could do was hope that Kurt Hummel was not one of those dead bodies.

As others found their loved ones across the huge grounds of the school, either rejoicing or mourning, Blaine ran through the great hall, wishing he could soon do the same. He saw Brittany comforting Santana, who was crying into the blonde's shoulder. Finn was trying to find Rachel, who Blaine knew was trying to find Finn. Quinn was tending to a badly injured Puck, who was too tired right now to pretend his injuries didn't hurt.

Blaine was almost oblivious to everyone, looking around frantically for his best friend. They had been separated mid-battle, Blaine facing a werewolf and Kurt, who'd stayed behind unlike the rest of the Slytherins, was trying to defend a first-year from a death eater. Blaine remembered it vividly.

_"Protego!" Kurt yelled. He and Blaine were back to back, fighting off their opponents._

"_Kurt? I think I have to tell you something," Blaine said, the werewolf advancing on him. "Incendio!"_

"_Yeah, well now's not exactly the best time, is it? Stupefy!"_

"_Maybe so, but I probably won't get another chance."_

"_Well, what is it then?"_

"_I-"_

"_Shit! Protego Maxima!"_

"_Kurt-"_

_And then the damn werewolf was getting closer and Blaine couldn't talk anymore. _

In hindsight, he wished Kurt would've just let him talk. Blaine had known he'd probably never get another chance, he thought they'd both be dead by morning. And even though Blaine was alive now, he knew it'd be impossible anyway unless Kurt was alive. _Which he probably isn't,_ Blaine thought worriedly.

When he decided that Kurt wasn't in the great hall, he wandered outside to look around the castle. He had to climb over broken statues, dead death eaters, and snapped wands. It really was a gruesome sight to see.

Finally, Blaine saw the back of a brunette head peeking up from behind a particularly large piece of wall. Hopeful, Blaine ran around the aforementioned rubble and stopped when he saw Kurt, whose eyes were closed.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. _Is he..._ Blaine couldn't finish the thought. He crept forward a little more.

But just then, as if he'd heard Blaine coming, Kurt's eyes opened and he turned his head toward his friend. "Blaine-" he started to get up, but Blaine ran to where he was sitting and wrapped Kurt up in the tightest hug he could possibly give.

"Kurt," he breathed, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Kurt hugged him back, breathing in sharply. "Me too," he whispered.

They stayed like that for a while, until Kurt pulled away and asked, "Where's Mercedes? Finn? Rachel? Is everyone okay?"

"They're fine," Blaine assured him. "We're all just fine."

"Good." They stared at each other for a few moments. "Oh," Kurt said, seemingly realizing something, "I'm sorry if I worried you by making you come look for me or something. I just- as soon as I knew we'd won I had to come out here and just… breathe." Kurt looked outward to the now practically destroyed Forbidden Forest.

Blaine smiled. "I know what you mean," he replied, sitting down next to Kurt but not taking his eyes off of him.

They sat in silence for a while, Blaine finally ripping his gaze off of Kurt, looking at the scene before them.

"Blaine?" Blaine turned his head at this.

"Yes?"

"What was it you were going to tell me before we got separated back there?"

Blaine was silent for another moment, he looked away and then looked back at Kurt nervously. His heart sped up a little.

The two had been best friends ever since their first train ride to Hogwarts, despite being in different houses all these years. They'd been through absolutely everything together. And Blaine would be lying if he said he hadn't fallen completely in love with Kurt in the process.

"Blaine?"

"I..." he started nervously. But words were failing him so he reached forward and put his hand on Kurt's face. Kurt's eyes widened at this. Blaine leaned forward, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt didn't react for a few seconds. But he inhaled sharply, put his own hand on Blaine's neck, and kissed him back. It wasn't a heated kiss, but it was slow and sweet and exactly what they both needed.

Kurt pulled away first. Out of breath and heart pounding, he looked at Blaine, who was looking at him with a hopeful look in his eyes. They smiled at each other after a moment- Kurt even giggled a little.

"I've been... wanting to do that for a while," Blaine whispered.

"M-me too, actually," Kurt breathed back. Blaine smiled.

They kissed again.

Blaine broke away this time. "I love you," he said. It was true. It had been for seven years, he just hadn't had the courage to admit it until now.

Kurt's face broke into a huge smile. "I love you too."

They sat there for a while, just staring at each other. The sun was rising higher in the sky, the world seeming to understand that everything could be perfect now.

And it was.


End file.
